Deception
by ladybellatrix
Summary: Ana and Christian meet as teens but are separated, They reunite years later when Ana goes to work for him. She is perfect for him. Unfortunately, so is his latest submissive. Who will he choose? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with FSOG. All characters etc are the property of E L James**

**A/N: Ok, ok, so before I get reviews saying "how unoriginal, another Christian and Ana meet at high school fic" I want to say that this fic is going to be different. I have a fairly good idea of where this is going so you are just going to have to trust me on this one **** This fic is all from Ana's POV.  
OK, to set the scene, as this is an AU fic, Christian and Ana are both 15, but Christian has yet to succumb to the wiles of Mrs Robinson.  
I hope you like this!**

As I stare up at the brick building in front of me I can't help but feel a deep twinge of sadness, along with anxiety and a giant helping of nausea. I wish I wasn't in this city with my mother and her new husband – we were only here because of him. Eventually he wanted to move to Las Vegas and I was dreading the day that came. I wish I was back in Montesano with Ray, husband number two and the man who selflessly raised me as his own child, and whose name I bear – I refused point blank to take Stephan's. I knew that going back to Ray wasn't going to happen anytime soon, especially since my mother and Stephan had expressly forbid me to get in contact of any kind with him.  
Sighing softly I make my way up the steps to my new school. I hated the fact that I had started halfway through term, as it meant people already had their own cliques and wouldn't want a newcomer disrupting them. As I glance around nervously my gaze is held by a commotion – there is clearly a fight going on as crowds of my peers are standing in a circle, yelling and jeering. The crowd parts slightly and I see a boy with copper coloured hair who is clearly one of the brawlers however the gap closes before I can get a good look at him. I start to make my way over but as I do the circle of onlookers separates as someone, who I assume is a teacher, strides angrily towards the two boys who had been fighting. The copper haired boy is clearly the victor of this fight as his opponent, a blonde haired pretty boy, is curled up on the ground moaning with blood pouring from his nose. Upon seeing the copper haired boy clearly I can't help but marvel at how gorgeous he is. Regardless of the fact he has a split lip and is obviously going to have a black eye, he has a beauty about him I've never seen before. I'm broken out of my reverie by the teacher yelling at the two boys: "Christian! This is the third time and we are still only in our first term! You are going to see Mr Grant and you can explain yourself to him!"

She starts walking, with the copper haired boy trailing behind her when she suddenly stops and says in an irritated voice "for goodness sake Ethan, suck it up! Stop acting like such a baby and go and see the school nurse." The last of the onlookers snicker before splitting up and wandering away.  
I can only assume Mr Grant is the head teacher and where the head teacher is, the reception area is not far away so I quietly follow along behind them.  
I was grateful to find that, upon entering the building, reception was relatively easy to find and I simply watch as the teacher and the copper haired boy carry on down the hall. After being handed my timetable and the combination for my locker the receptionist informs me that I have been assigned a 'buddy' to help me get settled and find my classes. She presses a button and asks that Katherine Kavanagh come to reception. I look around for somewhere to sit to wait for her and am surprised to see the copper haired boy sat in one of the chairs in the hall. Taking a deep breath I decide to go and sit next to him. I don't say anything to him, I just sit silently, waiting for my 'buddy'. I glance up and see him looking at me intently. I give him a slight smile before looking down at my timetable, hoping he doesn't notice me blush. I still feel his eyes on me and my stomach twists. I look up at him again and smile softly. He returns it and I have to physically stop myself from drooling as his smile seems to light up his whole face, but it doesn't quite reach his beautiful grey eyes. Unfortunately, the act of smiling causes his busted lip to split open and he winces slightly as it begins to bleed. I fish in my bag until I find what I'm looking for, and triumphantly pull out a tissue. I silently hand it to him and go back to memorizing my schedule. A comfortable silence passes between us which is eventually broken by him saying "thanks."  
I look up at him and nod "you're welcome."

I look back down at my timetable in the pretence of doing something, and as I look over it again I feel his eyes on me once more. I remain silent so once again he initiates conversation: "you're new here, aren't you?"

I roll my eyes and reply "what gave it away?" in the most sarcastic voice I can muster.

He smirks slightly before saying "the fact that I don't remember seeing your beautiful face around here before, that's what."

Inwardly I swoon – that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. But instead of squealing with glee I roll my eyes at him again and give him a sad smile before responding "how many girls have you used that line on, huh?"

He opens his mouth to reply but before he does a voice from down the hallway screams "Christian Grey! What the hell did you do to Ethan?"  
I turn my head to see the source of the voice and my eyes are immediately drawn to a tall, immaculately dressed, strawberry blonde haired girl who is powering her way down the hall towards us. I turn and look back at Christian and am surprised at the change I see in him; instead of being relaxed and cheeky he is tense and seems pissed.  
The wannabe model has stopped in front of us and is stood with her hands on her hips, glowering at him. "Well?" she asks expectantly.

Christian looks up at her and in a deadly calm voice replies "he got what was coming to him. After what he did to Mia - ,"

He is cut off by a scoffing laugh. "You believed her? Jeez Christian, your sister has been all around the school and then some!"

Christian is suddenly on his feet and in this girls face. His voice is quiet and menacing as he says "if I were you, I would really consider stopping that train of thought right now. I believe my sister, and I also believe a lot of the other girls who have dated your brother. You might want to consider getting him some therapy as it seems he can't take no for an answer."

The blonde girls face pales and she looks as though she has been slapped. She steps back away from him and turns to look at me, almost as if she is just noticing that I'm there. "Are you Anastasia Steele?"

I nod and she gives me a bright smile "I'm Katherine Kavanagh, but everyone calls me Kate, and I'm going to be your 'buddy' as you settle in. What is your first lesson?"

Having already memorized my timetable I reply quietly "maths."

"Great," she beams "I'll just show you to your locker and we can head over there." This girl is getting on my nerves – she is way too perky to be going to maths, particularly on a Monday morning.

I slowly stand up and for some reason I find myself not wanting to leave Christian. I turn and look at him and give him a small smile "I'll see you around…Christian."

He nods and replies "yea, see you around…Anastasia," before I find myself being pulled down the hall by my 'buddy'. We make our way through the hallways until we get to the lockers. I quickly find mine and stuff my books in it. Kate is watching me silently, as if she is trying to make a judgement of me. Eventually she says "stay away from Christian Grey. He has no friends and is always starting fights."

This surprises me so I reply "he was nice to me…"

Kate actually laughs at this before saying "Christian Grey is not nice. He just sees you as fresh meat to get into your panties."  
I'm unsure what to say about this so I keep quiet and we make our way to maths.

After a gruelling morning of new classes, new faces, awkward front-of-the-class introductions and getting lost, I'm relieved when the bell for lunch rings. I've managed to get rid of Kate. Her incessant questions were driving me insane! That girl will no doubt become a journalist when she's older. I'm looking forward to an hour to myself where I can sit and read and eat my lunch in peace. However, as I'm putting my books in my locker I become aware of someone stood next to me. I look over and am surprised to see Christian Grey standing there in all his glory, a slight smile on his face. I quietly close my locker before I turn and say "wow, the education system here must really be going to hell if they didn't suspend you for your little brawl this morning."  
Christian raises his eyebrows and chuckles slightly "such a smart mouth Anastasia. I nearly was. Luckily it is public knowledge this school is underfunded. A generous cheque from my parents and I'm graciously given another chance."

I nod and look around, wondering why he was standing here talking to me. He tilts his head to one side and in a quiet, almost shy tone asks "would you like to join me for lunch?"

I blink and stare at him for a few seconds before blurting out "why?"

He looks slightly stunned and I detect a hint of hurt in his fathomless grey eyes as he replies "because I want to get to know you, but if you don't want to…"

I jump in with an overly enthusiastic "I DO! I mean yeah, sure. I was just going to find somewhere to sit and read but I would love to join you for lunch."  
He smiles brightly at me and we make our way down to the cafeteria.

We collect our lunches, mine - a small salad and a bottle of water, his – a baguette, a packet of crisps, a cake, an apple and a can of Coke, and we make our way to a free table. As we sit down I become aware of the fact that a lot of people are staring at us. The look that some of the girls were giving me, well, let's just say I'm surprised I didn't drop dead! We eat our lunches as another comfortable silence passes between us when Christian startles me by asking "so what do you do for fun Anastasia?"  
I glance up at him, stunned to find he has finished his lunch already and is looking at me expectantly. "I read. And I cook," I answer quietly. I hate talking about myself so I turn the question round to him "and you?"

He doesn't answer straightaway. Instead he leans back in his chair and gives me a cool smile before saying "you're not like most girls are you Anastasia?"

I blink, unsure whether to be offended. "I guess not. That doesn't answer my question though."

He opens his mouth to answer but once again before he gets the chance to he is interrupted by the tenacious Kate Kavanagh: "Ana! There you are!" She glares at Christian coldly "is he bothering you?"

Surprised by the cold tone in her voice when she refers to Christian I reply "no, he invited me to join him and I accepted," I shrug as I take a small sip of water.

A look of disbelief crosses her face as she says "oh, ok. Well, I'll see you in English?" I smile and nod and watch as she flounces off.

I turn to Christian and give him a wry grin "she has the uncanny habit of interrupting you!" I laugh. He chuckles slightly and we resume our conversation, the rest of lunch passing by uneventfully but far too quickly for my liking.

Halfway through English I excuse myself and go to the bathroom. As I'm washing my hands a girl who bears a striking resemblance to me walks in. As soon as she sees me she narrows her eyes and in a cold tone states "you must be the new girl."

I nod "yea, I must be. But most people call me Ana."

She doesn't smile. Instead she walks closer to me and I try to swallow down my feeling of dread. She is wearing stilettos so she is a bit taller than me, making her seem more threatening. She glares down at me and says in a menacing tone "listen new girl, do yourself a favour and stay the hell away from Christian Grey. He's mine, do you understand?"

My brain to mouth filter has a habit of malfunctioning and despite the fact I'm intimidated by her I find myself saying "really? That's funny because I don't see his name anywhere on you that would dictate ownership. Do you have a receipt for him?"

I hear rather than feel the slap across my cheek. It doesn't hurt – not when I compare it to the slaps I've received from Stephan but still – who the hell does this girl think she is?  
"Listen to me you little bitch, stay the hell away from him. You have no idea what I can do."

I frown as I watch her retreating back as she leaves. I decide to keep this little meeting to ourselves – I don't know either Christian or Kate long enough to burden them with it. After applying some make – up to my bright red cheek I slowly make my way back to English.  
The last lesson passes by without incident and soon the bell is ringing for the end of the day. I dash out as quickly as I can but I'm stopped by a male voice yelling "Anastasia!"

I turn and see Christian making his way towards me. As he gets nearer I see him narrowing his eyes at me and I automatically hang my head. I see his trainers stop in front of me and in a gentle tone he says "Anastasia, look at me, what's wrong?"

I look up at him and as soon as I do he is narrowing his eyes again. He raises his hand to touch my cheek and I flinch away from his touch. "What happened to your cheek?"

I can't look him in the eye as I reply "I don't know what you're talking about Christian, nothing happened to my cheek. If you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"Where?" he presses.

I sigh and tell him "I have a job, ok? And today is my first day and I really don't want to make a bad impression by being late. I'll see you tomorrow."

Without waiting for him to respond I turn and make my way out of school, jogging slightly as I make my way to my new job. I answered an ad for a temporary evening cook and my duties include making the main meal, the dessert and washing up afterwards. I consider myself to be a good cook and the wage is far above average, paid in cash weekly. I'm glad I got it as it means I don't have to go home straightaway, to a mother that barely gives me the time of day and a step father whose mission in life, it seems, is to torment and beat me.  
As I arrive at my destination I stare dumbly at it. The most beautiful house I've ever seen. And I'm going to be cooking in it! I press the security intercom to be let in and as I make my way up the drive I see a stunning older woman standing at the front door, it seems, ready to greet me. I stop in front of her and she beams at me and in a gentle tone says "you must be Anastasia, we spoke on the phone? It's lovely to meet you."

I give an awkward smile and nod "it's lovely to meet you too Dr Trevelyan – Grey."

"Oh, please! Only my work colleagues call me that, please call me Grace. And come in! I'll show you where the kitchen is."

The interior of the house is just as beautiful as the exterior and the kitchen is beyond stunning. I would happily work here for the rest of my life. I set my bag and coat down and gaze happily around at the kitchen, taking in all of the state of the art appliances. Grace smiles at me and says "if you'll excuse me Anastasia, I have some work to do so I shall leave you to it. Please be aware my three children will be arriving home soon. The two boys shouldn't give you too much trouble but Mia may get under your feet a bit. If she does, send her to my office."

I nod "thank you Grace and please, call me Ana."

She nods and leaves me alone. Having already been given a list of the family's general food preferences and allergies I wash my hands and set to work.  
A couple of hours later Grace pops her head around the kitchen door and beams at me "how is everything?"  
I sigh softly and grin at her "I could quite happily never leave this kitchen. But if you are referring to dinner, the table is laid and your dinner will be served in about five minutes."

Grace chuckles softly and as she does the front door slams and a male voice calls out "mum?"

I freeze. That voice. Oh my God. I'm vaguely aware of Grace calling back "in the kitchen! Come and meet our new cook!"

I turn to the sink and start to wash the cooking utensils in a desperate attempt to appear calm. I hear the kitchen door swing open and a familiar voice say "mum, what are you doing in the…Anastasia?"

I slowly turn around and face the beautiful man I met only this morning and smile softly at him "hello Christian."

**A/N: so, first chapter? Thoughts, feelings and ideas on this fic would really be appreciated!**

Q''


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own it, etc, etc**

**A/N: well thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows! It's very heartening to me as a writer to have people comment on it ****  
I am going to slightly rush through Ana's time at school, simply because that is not the focus of this fic, it is merely the background.  
PLEASE BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER DOES MENTION SELF – HARM AND PHYSICAL VIOLENCE TOWARDS A MINOR. I have tried to approach both subjects with tact but if you feel I have been unsuccessful in this then let me know via PM.**

Oh dear, this is awkward, because I hadn't exactly told Grace I was still in high school. She is looking between Christian and I, trying to work out how we would know each other. I open my mouth and say the first thing that comes into my head "Christian and I literally bumped into each other a few days ago Grace. It was my fault entirely, I wasn't watching where I was going. We started talking and introduced ourselves, and here we are." Wow, I never knew I could come up with a convincing lie so succinctly. I look over to Christian to see him smirking at me so I turn around and take the dinner out of the oven. As I begin to plate it up I hear Grace turn to Christian and say "well, I have to say Christian I'm pleased you were so polite with Anastasia, and didn't bite her head off for bumping into you."

I nearly drop the plate I'm holding when Christian replies "how could I be impolite to such a beautiful creature?"

I find myself blushing furiously as I turn and say to them "if you would like to make your way to the dining room, dinner is served."

My first night as the Grey's cook was a success, for which I'm very grateful. As I'm pulling my coat on Grace enters the kitchen and says "thank you for your time this evening Anastasia, the meal was lovely. May I ask how you plan on getting home?"

"I'm walking," I reply with a soft smile.

"At this time of night? It's pitch black outside! I cannot possibly allow you to walk home on your own, please let one of us drive you home."

"I don't want to be a bother," I say in a small voice. I don't want any of them driving me, because driving means I will get to the hellhole I live in quicker.

"You're not. Christian!" she calls, and he wanders into the kitchen a few moments later. "Would you please drive Anastasia home? She was thinking of walking it, if you can believe that?"

Christian's face darkens slightly when he hears that. "Just let me get the keys," he mutters.

"Thank you Grace. I shall be here tomorrow at the same time."

Grace nods and leaves, just as Christian returns, swinging the car keys from his index finger. We silently make our way out of the house and to the car. He acts like a gentleman by opening the car door for me and waiting until I'm settled comfortably in the seat before shutting it. The tension between us is so thick you could cut it with a knife so I decide to try and ease it by saying "please don't ask any questions Christian. I have my reasons for not telling your mum the truth and it would be easier for all of us if it stayed that way."

The rest of the journey home is spent in silence, except for Christian asking for directions. Every so often I glance across to him, noticing he has a pensive, brooding look on his beautiful face. As we begin to drive down the street to my house I find myself saying "could you please just drop me off here Christian?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy and replies "what kind of guy would I be if I didn't escort a lady to her front door?"

He is so kind and sweet and any other time it would have me swooning, but right now, all it induces in me is terror. I can't find it in myself to ask him again so I say nothing as he pulls up in front of my house. I see Stephan waiting at the window for me and I can't help but feel a twinge of fear, knowing he is going to give me at least one hit for being seen with a boy. Plucking courage from somewhere I decide to make it worth my while so I turn to Christian, grab his face and pull him towards me, kissing him quickly but deeply. So quickly in fact that I pull away and jump out before I give him a chance to react. I reach my front door and turn and wave at him, still reeling from the kiss I gave him. He gives me a slight wave back, a dazed look on his face before he reverses out and drives away.

As I slide my key into the lock the happy giddy feeling I was experiencing is gone replaced by that of fear. I enter the house and quietly close the door behind me. As I enter the living room I see my mum sat watching television "hi mum," I say softly but as usual she doesn't reply. She rarely talks to me these days. I hang my bag and coat up and jump when I hear Stephan's gruff voice say "whoring yourself out already? Jeez, your first day too."

I open my mouth to defend myself but before I can get a word out I feel myself getting backhanded round the face "what have I told you about answering back?" Stephan yells.

"I didn't say anything," I murmur quietly.

I'm rewarded with another hit to the face. I bite my lip, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry again. The next thing I know he's grabbing my hair and dragging me in front of my mother. "Carla!" He barks "I hope you know you are raising a whore. I just saw with my own two eyes her getting out of a boys car!"

I whimper slightly and look pleadingly at my mother for help but she just looks at me and in a monotone voice says "you are constantly a disappointment to your father and I Ana. I don't know why I bother with you anymore. Go to bed."

Stephan drops me from where he was holding me by my hair and I land awkwardly on my wrist. Whilst I'm down Stephan gives me a swift kick in the gut and sneers "I hope you are happy in the knowledge that you are always going to be a disappointment. No matter what you do, you are always going to be a failure. Now do as your mother tells you and get to bed."

I scramble up as quickly as I physically can and make my way to my room. Once there I lock the door and search my drawers for the box that will take all my pain away. I find it and sit on my bed, clutching the box to my chest. I set it down on the duvet and slowly roll my sleeves up, revealing my arms which are a mass of old cuts, new cuts and scars. I pull a new blade out of the box and slowly drag it down my arm. One cut – that's for allowing that bitch at school to lay her hands on me. Another cut – for lying to Grace. Another – for kissing Christian. Another and another. More reasons for each of the cuts I make. Only when both my arms are bloody, bleeding messes do I stop. I quickly clean up the wounds and wrap bandages around them, before putting my box back in its hiding place and finally managing to drift off to sleep. That night, instead of dreaming about being back with Ray, I find myself dreaming about a beautiful boy with grey eyes and copper hair.

**A/N: just for the record there is a purpose for this chapter, this chapter is the catalyst for how Ana will act later in the fic ****  
Keep reading and reviewing please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will  
A/N: thanks to all the faves, follows and reviews! They mean so much to me, but please do keep reviewing as I haven't had as many as I'd hoped for.  
This chapter is intentionally short, as it will set up what is going to happen later in the story **

_Dear Christian,  
please don't hate me for this. I can't take it anymore. I'm going away and I'm not coming back. Please forgive me for taking the cowards way out and not telling you this to your face, but I wouldn't have been able to bear the look in your eyes. I'm so grateful for you Christian. You have been such a wonderful friend to me these past few months. You were there for me when no-one else was and for that I will be forever grateful.  
Another reason I cannot tell you this to your face is because I don't think I could stand your rejection. I have fallen for you. And it kills me inside everyday knowing you will never feel the same way. I just ask one thing of you – keep your memories of us. Don't forget about me.  
I will always be yours  
Ana  
xxx_

**Third person POV  
**Nobody noticed the small skinny girl creeping out of her house and running down the street like a bat out of hell. They didn't notice her run to Bellevue and quietly approach the Grey's gate. Nobody noticed her type the security number in and make her way down the long drive. Nobody saw the tears in her eyes as she slipped two envelopes through the letterbox, one addressed to Dr Grace Trevelyan – Grey, the other simply addressed to Christian. Nobody noticed her run back down the drive as she tried desperately not to cry. Nobody noticed the small skinny girl disappear into the night.

**A/N: yes, I'm fully aware of the fact it's a stupidly short chapter, however hopefully the next update will be much longer and may or may not explain some of the questions I know my dear readers are going to have! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never have, never will**

**A/N: once again, thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews! I know I probably confused a lot of you with the jumps in time, but that will be explained in the coming chapters. I will also be switching from Ana's POV to a third person POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

**Third Person POV – Wednesday night  
**Belle couldn't help but feel slightly anxious as she stepped into the dimly lit club. Even though her previous Dom had paid for her membership there as a going away present, she was worried she would be seen as a fraud and be made to leave. Dressed in a white corset, white frilly French knickers, white suspenders & stockings and six inch high Louboutin's she clearly presented herself as a submissive. She completed the look with long white satin opera gloves.  
As she waited at the bar to be served she became aware of a woman dressed all in black stood next to her. "Kneel," was all she said and Belle immediately knelt down, her head bowed and her hands on her thighs. The woman who spoke began circling her, taking in every detail. Eventually she spoke again, saying "you may speak to answer my questions and you will address me as Mistress. You are new here aren't you?"

"Yes Mistress."

The other woman kept walking around her, taking in Belle's long poker straight brown hair, her alabaster skin and her slim body. "How did you come by this place? This club is very exclusive."

"My former Dom recommended it to me Mistress."

"And what was your former Dom's name?"

"Ronald Hendricks Mistress."

The Domme stopped pacing around Belle "the lawyer?"

"Yes Mistress."

The Domme raised an eyebrow. She had dealt with Hendricks before and she knew he was not an easy man to be a sub for. Her estimation of this submissive just went up a notch. "So you are currently in the market, as they say, for a new Dom?"

"Yes Mistress."

The Domme grinned. This little thing was perfect for Christian. She was everything he desired in a submissive. The Domme paused. She needed to see the submissive's eyes – Christian was very specific that his submissives have either blue or green eyes. She moved so she was standing in front of Belle and she barked "stand!"  
Belle gracefully got to her feet but she kept her head bowed.

"Raise your head, you may look at me," the Domme sounded impatient, she was desperate to see what this submissive looked like.

Belle raised her head and the Domme was stunned. This girl was _beautiful. _Her skin was so smooth and pale it almost looked like porcelain. She had emerald green eyes that were framed by long thick eyelashes. Her nose was small and turned up slightly at the end, and she had full, plump lips. Belle looked at the Domme, her face impassive. Satisfied that Christian would be more than happy with this girl the Domme pulled a phone out of her bra and pressed speed dial three.

"Grey," Christian answered, not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Come to the club. I have the girl you have been looking for. She could not be more perfect if she tried."

Christian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew he was frustrated and needed a release but the thought of taking on a new submissive did not give him the same thrill it used to. He sighed tiredly and told her "I'll be there in ten minutes."

The Domme moved back over to Belle, who had remained standing where she was and she lowered her head. "I have a potential Dom for you. He is on his way. Would you like a refreshment?"

"Yes, thank you Mistress." Belle replied gratefully as the club was hot and she was thirsty.

Whilst they waited for Christian, the Domme had Belle sign an NDA and they briefly discussed her experience as a submissive. When the Domme noticed the familiar copper hair across the club she instructed Belle to kneel again, which she did so. As Christian approached the Domme he noticed the petite creature all in white immediately and, his curiosity piqued, he ignored the Domme in favour of going to speak to her. He stood over her and in his Dom voice said "Your name?"

Belle felt dampness in her panties at his Dom voice and she had to take a moment before she replied "Belle Sir."

Christian tilted his head as he looked at her, but like the Domme he was curious to see her face and eyes. "You may look at me," he tells her.

Belle slowly lifts her head and as her emerald eyes find Christian's grey ones she almost gasps. This man was simply beautiful and she knew she had to have him as her Dom. Christian was just as taken aback when he saw her. Not only because of her beauty, but because she could be Anastasia Steele's twin. And he knew he had to have her as his submissive.

**Ana's POV – Thursday morning  
**I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. I have been back in Seattle for a week now and I still can't help thinking what the hell possessed me to move back here. As I look at myself I once again try and convince myself that it couldn't possibly be because of Christian Grey with his messy copper hair and fathomless grey eyes. Grey eyes that have haunted me for the past six years.

I shake myself out of my wayward thoughts and make my way to work. I was fortunate enough to get a job on my second day back here, and am now assistant to the editor at a local publishing house called SIP. The title I give myself in my head is 'Jack Hyde's dogsbody'. The way this guy treats me you would think he wasn't aware of the fact that I have a degree in English Literature. Also, the guy gives me the creeps. Other than that I adore working there as the atmosphere is very informal and my co-workers are lovely. As I arrive at SIP I get pounced upon by one of my said co-workers, Dylan. "Ana! Oh my God you are never going to believe what is happening!" She is practically jumping up and down and fanning herself.

I smile at her as she is always so excitable and as I move around her to collect both mine and Jack's post I reply "I don't know. What?"

"SIP has been brought over! Isn't it great? Apparently the guy who brought it is very interested in improving everything, making security better, updating the computers, everything!" She claps her hands with glee.

I grin at her as her excitement, if a little annoying, is very infectious. "Do they know who brought it over?" I ask her as we make our way to my desk.

She nods, her thick red curls bouncing all over the place "Yep."

I turn and look at her, raising my eyebrow "that's all I'm going to get? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Ana, look around the office. What do you see?"

Humouring her I glance around the other desks in the office and see only the men. Where have all the women gone? I look back at Dylan, a puzzled look on my face "where are all the women? Have they gone on strike or something that no-one told me about?"

Dylan giggles and shakes her head "noooo. They are all in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Because the guy who brought SIP over is none other than the CEO Christian Grey. They are hoping to get into his pants because the guy is soooo sexy, so they are all in the bathroom preening."

I feel myself pale at his name. Oh my God. He has gone and brought out my place of work. Why would he do that? A tiny part of me wants the reason to be the fact that he knows I'm here but I quickly push that thought down and realise Dylan is staring at me expectantly. I look at her and attempt a little laugh "sorry about that. Was miles away, what did you say?"

Dylan rolls her eyes at me and says "what I said was, I don't know why they are bothering. I'm pretty sure that he's gay. In fact, if I was a betting woman, I'd put money on it."

I almost snort at that but I manage to keep my facial expression blank as I ask "and how did you come to that conclusion?"

As Jack isn't in yet we make our way to my desk to continue the conversation. As I sit down and start to work out my agenda for the day Dylan replies "well, firstly he is impossibly good looking. That man would make Narcissus turn his head. No straight man could be that gorgeous. Secondly, he has never been photographed with a woman other than his mother or his sister."

_That _piece of information makes me look up from what I'm doing "really?"

She nods, her curls bouncing. "Both of them are also amazingly good looking. Even though they are not biologically related the entire Grey family are gorgeous."

I have to agree with her. I remember from my short time working for them how, even though they are older, both Grace and Carrick are very handsome and have a captivating and commanding presence. Christian's brother Elliot is attractive in a typical All – American boy way, with his blonde hair and strong build and Mia is a classic beauty, like Audrey Hepburn or Grace Kelly.  
As I start to organise the mail I find myself wanting to defend Christian against the rumours of his sexuality so I find myself saying "trust me, Christian Grey is not gay."

Dylan, who had been busy inspecting her nails, turns and stares at me disbelievingly; "yea? And how would you know? You've only been in Seattle what, a week?"

I sigh and mumble "I went to high school with him. He wasn't gay then so I highly doubt he is now."

Dylan almost starts hyperventilating with excitement and I can't help but smile. She leans in and begins asking a flurry of questions "when? What was he like? Was he gorgeous then too?"

I laugh "calm down Dyl, jeez. It was six years ago, we were fifteen. As a teen Christian was," I pause. How could I possibly begin to explain to her how wonderful yet fucked up Christian was?

"He was?" Dylan pressed, clearly dying to know.

I smile softly. "He was…I guess you could say he was a bit hot-headed. Clever. Kind. Funny. He was always such a gentleman, at least, he was to me." I don't tell her that I think I was the only person at school to have ever been on the receiving end of Christian Grey's sweet side.

Dylan looks at me knowingly "you had a thing for him, didn't you?"

I feel my face flush various shades of red and that's all the answer she needs. "So, did anything happen between you?"

I shake my head sadly "I had to leave. I never saw him again after that."

"Why did you have to leave?"

"It's not important and I don't like talking about it," is the all the answer I give her and she seems to accept it and changes the subject. However, memories of the night I ran away and never looked back flood my mind and it's all I can do not to start bawling.

I'm saved from Dylan's chattiness when I hear the dulcet tones of Jack Hyde saying "Anastasia, coffee! Dylan, don't you have work to be getting on with?"

She nods and murmurs to me "I want to know more details later missy," before she disappears up to her desk in human resources.

I inwardly sigh with relief. I do like Dylan and she does make me laugh but man is that girl nosey! I make Jack his coffee and take it to him, trying not to stand too close as I do so. Without looking up he says "thank you Anastasia, go get on with your work."  
I turn to leave but before I can I hear him say "by the way, the new owner of SIP will be visiting today. He hasn't specified a time so I need you to work extra hard today, ok?"  
I don't bother replying and simply go back to my desk. I hate the way that guy talks to me! He talks to me the way one would if they were talking to a child. Also, that man is so creepy he makes my skin crawl. He wears cheap aftershave and as for his dress sense, well, let's not even go there. He just has this habit of standing _too _close and uses any excuse to touch me, like "you have a piece of fluff on your top," and as he removes it his fingers 'accidentally' brush my breast. Ugh. He does it to all the women though, so it's not just me being paranoid.

**A few hours later  
**Its lunchtime and Jack is out so I use the time to study a few manuscripts that have not yet made their way to his desk. I'm fully engrossed in one when I hear a commotion in the hall. I shrug it off and continue to read when suddenly a very red-faced, sweaty and panicky looking Jack Hyde bursts through the door. "Tell them they can't do this!" he implores me.  
I have no idea what is going on and I tell him this before looking back down at the manuscript in my lap. I'm fully aware of Jack pacing around my office space like a caged tiger but I do my best to ignore him. However, when the hairs on the back of my neck stand up I know. It's him. He's here. The Adonis with copper coloured hair and beautiful grey eyes. I can't bring myself to look at him so I keep my head down and simply listen. Jack has gone from panicky to pissed and is practically growling as he says "you have no right to do this to me. What proof do you have? You have nothing on me Grey."

"On the contrary Mr Hyde." Hearing his voice for the first time in six years nearly makes me convulse. I hear him pull some papers out of a file and he flicks through them. "We do have evidence against you. Let's see. Eva Sanchez. Not only had you been propositioning her for, and I quote 'ways on how you can improve yourself as an assistant', unquote. I don't feel the need to spell it out what you meant by that, you also constantly touched her inappropriately, which culminated in you smacking her behind and attempting to remove her skirt and grope her when the two of you worked late together one night. She handed in her resignation the next day and you actually had the nerve to ask her why! Let's see, who else? Amelia Johnson. Again you were working late and you tried forcing yourself on her after she repeatedly denied your advances. Fortunately for Miss Johnson she knew self-defence and was able to get away. I think all of us know what would have happened if she hadn't. Shall I go on Mr Hyde?"

I feel physically sick. I chance a glance at Jack and his face is a deathly pale white. My mind is in a whirl and I'm no longer listening to what people are saying. I'm staring down at the manuscript in my lap and out of the corner of my eye I see a buff blonde man leading Hyde into his office.  
A shadow passes over my desk and I slowly raise my head to see what is casting it. Or, in this case, who. It is a man, probably late thirties, early forties in age, he is tall and well built, with a buzz cut and a black suit. Ignoring him, my eyes sweep around the room and I'm disappointed not to see a mass of copper coloured hair. I look up at the giant in front of my desk and he gives me a kind, if slightly crooked, smile. "Maybe you'd like to take the rest of the afternoon off Miss?"

"Steele. Anastasia Steele."

I hear a crash coming from the hallway, like someone dropped their phone. I glance at the door and it's like time stops. There he is. How can he have become even more beautiful? We both stay where we are and simply drink the sight of each other in until he breaks the silence by saying in a soft, almost sad voice "hello Anastasia."

I give him a soft smile and reply "hello Christian."

**A/N: just to reiterate, questions will be answered in later chapters, so if you are feeling a bit confused don't worry! Anyone want to chance a guess at who the Domme at the club is? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**A/N: WOW! Am so staggered by the amazing amount of favourites, follows and reviews I've received! *squee* you guys are amazing, thank you so much!**

**Ana's POV, still Thursday  
**Oh my God. He's here. It's him. It's really him. I just stand there like an idiot looking at him, drinking in the sight of him. He's still beautiful. Even more so, if that's even possible. Jack comes out of his office and glares at Christian with hatred "you are going to regret this Grey," he sneers. Christian doesn't even glance at him, he merely says to the blonde guy "get him the hell out of here." The blonde guy nods and practically manhandles Jack out of the office. Christian looks at the guy stood next to me and says "Taylor, wait outside. Make sure no one enters."

Taylor looks at me and asks "are you sure you are alright?" I manage to tear to my gaze away from Christian and look up at him, smiling softly as I reply "I'm fine, thank you Taylor." He gives me a slight nod and quickly exits the office, closing the door behind him.

Now that Christian and I are alone I suddenly feel incredibly shy and so I pick up my bag and start to rummage through it, not looking for anything in particular, I'm just doing it to avoid looking at Christian. I hear him cross the room and as he stands near me he says in a gentle tone "Anastasia."  
Just the gentleness of his voice is enough to break the dam and I feel tears trickle down my cheeks. "C-Christian," I whimper.

The next thing I know he is wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to him, his face buried in my neck. I have so much I want to say to this man yet all I can do at this moment in time is cry. For six years I have dreamt about this man and now he is holding me to him like his life depended on it. It's so surreal and I can't shake the feeling that I'm going to wake up at any moment. Slowly my tears begin to stop and eventually Christian pulls away from me. As soon as his arms are no longer wrapped around me I feel a horrible sense of loss, and all I want to do is be back in them again. Christian gently reaches out and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I look up at him and whisper "I can't believe you're here. It's really you? You are really here?"

He gives me a slight smile and nods "yes Anastasia, it's really me. I'm really here."

"Can we get out of here?" I ask him shyly and he nods.

I pick up my bag and he takes my hand, a familiar tingle shooting through my body as he does. He leads me out of the office and I notice Taylor standing guard. He looks at Christian and asks "where to Sir?"

"Escala Taylor. Make it quick."

"Yes Sir."

I silently wonder what Escala is but I don't really care when Christian Grey is gripping my hand so tight it's almost like he's afraid I'll run away. It's only when we are halfway out the office that I realise that's exactly what he's afraid of. My heart breaks and it takes all my self-control not to start crying again. As we walk past my colleagues I notice a lot of the women who had spent so long preening in the bathroom are giving me filthy looks but I don't care.  
We step outside and Christian leads me to a black Audi SUV. He lets go of my hand to help me in before climbing in the back next to me. I'm halfway through buckling my seatbelt when Christian takes it off me and clips me in. I look at him and smile and he gives me a smile back. Right now there is no need for words between us. Taylor pulls out and begins to drive us to Escala. Christian reaches over and takes my hand in his and lifts it to his lips, kissing my knuckles gently and I feel my face flush bright red, but at the same time I feel a deep stirring inside me that I have never felt before.

We reach our destination and Christian pulls me into the elevator after imputing a code into it. We stand close together in the fast moving lift, the electricity crackling around us so much you could work a toaster off it! It is only once we get there do I realise we have travelled right to the penthouse and Christian is gently tugging on my hand to make me move.

I glance around, noticing how white and sterile everything is, but other than that I notice nothing, except the beautiful man who is still holding my hand. He smiles softly at me and asks "do you want anything?"

"A glass of white wine please," I reply.

He nods and leads me into the massive kitchen area. "Take a seat," he murmurs and let's go of my hand. I perch on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and watch him as he looks in the fridge for a bottle of wine. I admire the graceful way he moves, so different from the brawling teen I remember him as. He pours the wine into two glasses and sits next to me, his hand finding mine again. I look up at him and give him a shy smile. I pick up my glass with my free hand and take a small sip of the wine, which is delicious, not that I expected anything less from Christian. He is gazing at me and I decide to break the comfortable silence between us by asking "how are you?"

He gives me a dazzling smile and raises my hand to his lips and kisses it gently before replying "I'm fine. Wonderful, in fact."

I beam happily. Both of us are clearly trying to avoid the big elephant in the room. I can see it in his eyes that he wants to ask about what happened to make me leave. And I want so badly to tell him. I just hope that when he does ask, I have the strength to tell him.

**Third Person POV, Wednesday night  
**Belle arrived home trembling with excitement. She had just signed a contract to be Christian Grey's submissive. Although, when she had first seen him, she had found it hard not to jump straight into his arms and hold onto him for dear life. She began to undress as she made her way to her bathroom. She pulled her Louboutin's off and removed her corset and stared at herself in the mirror. She hated how thin she was. She slowly removed her gloves and looked sadly at her arms. When she had told Christian that one of her hard limits was the removal of her gloves he looked slightly perturbed but he agreed. She was glad. That hard limit had been a deal breaker. She didn't want to explain to him why her arms were a mass of scars. She sighed and took a good, long look at her face. She liked the way she looked. She slowly pulled her right eyelid up and removed the green contact lens. She did the same with the left one. She took a deep breath and looked at her face in the mirror again. And this time, instead of emerald green eyes gazing back at her, she was greeted with the sight of her big blue eyes. And as she dressed for bed, she silently prayed that Christian would never find out who she really was.

**A/N: bet you weren't expecting that were ya? I had planned on making you lot wait longer before you found out who Belle really is but I'm kind like that. Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review!**


End file.
